Malnutrition and involuntary weight loss are common problems in long-term care facilities. Involuntary weight loss among elderly people has been demonstrated to increase mortality risk. While involuntary weight loss is prevalent in long-term care facilities, markers of malnutrition are difficult to quantify. For example it is very common to observe significant involuntary weight loss with no change in plasma albumen levels, a parameter that has very often been used as a biomarker for malnutrition. Despite regulations that require treatment of involuntary weight loss in elderly people in the long-term care setting, there is very little evidence-based research demonstrating the most effect therapy. The theme of the proposed meeting is "Nutritional needs of elderly people in long-term care." The purpose of this meeting will be to discuss the identification of malnutrition in the setting of long-term care or a hospital and causes of involuntary weight loss. In addition, appropriate treatment of malnutrition and involuntary weight loss will be discussed. Because there is little evidenced-based research demonstrating therapies that are most effective, treatment is variable and often empirical. While one goal of this conference will be to provide information concerning current knowledge about these subjects, another goal will be to state where gaps in knowledge exist and provide information to set a new research agenda. We propose to publish the proceedings of this meeting in an appropriate journal and we propose that this will be the first of a series of regular meetings focused on this important topic. We will invite scientists, physicians, dieticians, nurses, and pharmacists involved in the treatment and management of elderly people in long-term care facilities and hospitals. We will also invite members of regulatory agencies who set guidelines for the treatment of malnutrition and involuntary weight loss along with members of the nursing home and long-term care industry. We have reserved the National Press Club in Washington DC to hold this meeting on May 3-5, 2005.